


Lovers in the Night

by Nadellei_X0X0



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadellei_X0X0/pseuds/Nadellei_X0X0





	Lovers in the Night

It happened one night  
They met in the dark  
Like the speed of light  
They developed a spark

She knows it’s not real  
Though the feelings are strong  
But she can never reveal  
Or things could go wrong

So with doors sealed tight   
She keeps everything hidden   
For these lovers in the night  
Are simply forbidden


End file.
